


The White Rose Killer

by orphan_account



Series: The White Rose Killer Episodes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU & NCIS team up to take down a brutal killer who covers his victims in white roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The White Rose Killer**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**NCIS/Criminal Minds**

 

**Episode1**

**Chapter 1**

**Forty-two year old** **Patricia "Pattie" Jones is leaving a bar after having a few long island iced teas with some friends from work, Patricia knew that she wasn't going to drive, so she called her husband Navy Corporal Lenny Jones to come and pick her up from the bar, Patricia had no idea that she was being watched by a shadowy figure in a black van.**

**Lenny picked his wife up and the couple drove home, Lenny was leaving for a deployment in the Middle East, he'll be gone for three years.**

**The driver of the van parked a block south of the Jones' house, he had been stalking Patricia for nearly four months and was ready to make his move. While in the van, the man activates the hidden camera that he'd installed two weeks ago when he entered the house disguised as an electrician from his laptop. The screen came on and he saw the object of his desire standing naked in the shower bathing.**

**"Beautiful." he said as he traced a finger over the screen and smiled wickedly.**

**"Soon, we will be together, my dearest." the man whispers.**

 -----------------

**FBI Profiler Derek Morgan is talking to the new Director of the FBI, Mizuki  Kusunoki.**

**"Agent Morgan, this UnSub has killed four other women in the metro DC area in the last two months, why is your team just getting on the case?"**

**"Director Kusunoki, we had other cases to consider and due to the fact that all of the victims had ties to the Navy it wasn't our call to make, it was NCIS's and I don't want to  undercut them in any way." Morgan said.**

**"Well, I've called the Secretary Of The Navy and explained the situation, you and your team will work with NCIS to capture this UnSub and close this case." Mizuki said harshly.**

**"Yes ma'am." Morgan said before turning and leaving Mizuki's office.**

**Meanwhile, NCIS Headquarters is buzzing about the FBI's teaming up with NCIS to hunt down the now infamous 'White Rose' killer, Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee are putting together case files on the four women that the killer had savagely killed and covered their bodies with white roses.**

**NCIS Special Agent Ziva David and Forensic Analyst Abby Sciuto are in Abby's lab talking about the dual-agency collaboration.**

**"So Ziva, you ready to work with these BAU guys?" Abby asked.**

**"Of course Abby, we all have the same goal in mind: stopping this madman." Ziva replied in her usual 'Zen Warrior' tone as Abby had coined it.**

**"I hope that they'll be easy to work with." Abby says a second later.**

**"It does not matter whether the FBI Agents from the BAU are friendly to us or not, just as long as everyone does their job." Ziva said before she stands and walks out of the lab.**

******************

**The White Rose Killer is still outside the Jones home in his van, he is waiting until Patricia Jones is alone before he strikes. The man is becoming impatient while waiting, then he saw a man leave the house.**

**"She's alone, now is my chance." he said with a predatory grin on his face. Reaching into his duffel bag the man slowly pulls out a K-Bar field knife and a ski mask, he quickly dons the ski mask and gets out of the van and silently makes his way around to the back of the house. Then the man easily pries open a window without tripping the home's security system.**

**"The benefits of Seal training." he said quietly.**

**The man quickly and stealthily made his way to Patricia and Lenny's bedroom, where he found Patricia lying on the bed in a pink nightie.**

**"Is that for me?" he said, starling Patricia. "Who are you?" Patricia said, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her.**

**"Now Patricia, you needn't be so modest with me, after all I've already seen your beautiful body in all of its splendor."**

**"Y-you've seen me naked?" Patricia asked, completely mortified at that notion.**

**"What do you want?" Patricia asked.**

**"You dead." the masked man said, then he ran over and jumped on top of Patricia and began viciously stabbing her. Patricia's screams were drowned in her blood and after about ten minutes the masked man looked down at his handiwork and smiled. Then he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a handful of white roses and placed them all over Patricia's still body before leaving as silently and as quickly as he had come.**

**The next day Ziva, McGee, and Tony arrive at NCIS Headquarters promptly at 7am, they are greeted by Gibbs, Director Vance and six people that they didn't recognize.**

**"Good morning Agents, these are the FBI Profilers from Quantico." Leon said.**

**Morgan and the BAU Agents introduce themselves and get right to work with Gibbs and his team.**

****************

**Lenny came back from his morning run, he decided to check on Patricia before taking his shower**

**"Pattie? Pattie honey, I'm back from my run." Lenny said.**

**No answer.**

_'Where is Patricia, she didn't say anything about going anywhere.'_ **Lenny thought to himself, Lenny walked into his and Patricia's bedroom and found it covered in blood.**

**"Pattie, are you in-?" Lenny froze in his tracks when he saw his wife lying dead on their bed covered in white roses.**

**"Oh God." Lenny said before pulling out his phone and dialing 911.**

*************

**Jennifer Jareau is sitting beside Ziva David as they were looking over the files of the first two victims- Janet Elliot and Darlene Mason. JJ sighed heavily.**

**"Is something troubling you, Agent Jareau?" Ziva asked calmly.**

**"I-I just don't understand why people are so evil towards each other." the blonde agent said.**

**"I do not know the answer either, Agent Jareau." Ziva replied.**

**Just then Gibbs and Morgan came into the bullpen.**

**"Grab your gear." Gibbs said, Ziva, Tony, and McGee all grab their guns and credentials before getting up and heading to the elevator, Morgan motions for his team to follow suit, which they do.**

**"Ziva, you're with Jareau." Gibbs said as he and Morgan climbed into the first black SUV, JJ turns to the brunette Agent and smiled.**

**"Shall we?" JJ asked.**

**"Please, by all means lead the way." Ziva answered.**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

 **1385** **Mardesino Terrace, Washington DC**

**The two teams of Agents entered the Jones home, Tim and Reid found multiple wireless cameras throughout the house and began working on tracing them with Garcia's help, Emily and Tony went to canvas the neighbors, while Morgan, Hotch, and Gibbs talked to Lenny. Ziva and JJ decided to look for any blood or other forensic evidence that Abby could use to help them nail this prick. They didn't find anything that they could use.**

**Lenny told Morgan, Hotch, and Gibbs about his orders to head back to the Middle East and how the separation was putting a strain on their marriage.**

**Lenny tells the three federal agents that neither he nor his wife had any enemies and he didn't know of anyone who would want his wife dead.**

 


End file.
